


В глаза смотри, блять

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Вкусы Кэпа весьма специфичны.





	В глаза смотри, блять

**Author's Note:**

> Гидравёрс: Гидра победила, порядок через боль (преимущественно Рамлоу).

– А знаешь что? – Рамлоу уставился мутным взглядом в потолок. 

– М-м-м? – протянул Кэп, просматривая скопившиеся документы. 

Рамлоу покосился на него – редко приходилось наблюдать его снизу вверх. С этого ракурса небритый подбородок Кэпа показался ему еще возмутительнее, чем днем. Поэтому Рамлоу, сосредоточившись, ткнул в него пальцем. 

– Если бы ты мог напиться, ты бы все равно не умел пить. 

– А ты, стало быть, умеешь, – Кэп опустил на него взгляд и чуть улыбнулся. Рамлоу был готов палец на отсечение дать, – любой, кроме среднего, – что заниматься бумажной волокитой на домашнем диване ему нравилось больше, чем в своем помпезном кабинете. 

– Конечно. Просто сейчас незачем, – он нашарил на полу бутылку и отхлебнул. – А так я бы тебя перепил. И трахнул потом по пьяни. 

Ему на физиономию шлепнулась пачка документов. В носу противно засвербело. 

– Зануда. 

– Позер. 

– Долго еще?

– Минут сорок. Они что-то напутали в продовольственном отделе, надо разобраться. И отчеты по Пекину не сходятся...

Это грозило затянуться на всю ночь. Точно: Рамлоу уже пару раз повелся на его заверения и в итоге проснулся тут же, с ломотой в шее и болью в пояснице. 

Он так-то вообще не любил эти милые посиделки на диване. В его представлении лежать головой на коленях у другого мужика было пиздец как неправильно – и неудобно. Но у Кэпа были свои представления об идеальных вечерах, слегка нездоровые, – а еще у него стояли крепкие замки. Так что... Ну, нравилось и нравилось. Спасибо, что не заставлял встречать с миссий в переднике. 

Вообще Кэпу нравилось много чего. Изучать его повадки было даже интересно: он, например, мог притащиться откуда-нибудь из Бергена, обнять его до хруста в костях и зависнуть так минут на десять. Или просидеть полвечера, выслушивая то, как у Рамлоу прошел день. В первый раз тот вообще сдуру отчитался о проведенной работе – ну бля, у него уже лет пятнадцать никто таких вещей не спрашивал! 

Рамлоу громко фыркнул, вспомнив непонимающее лицо Кэпа. Вечно ему романтики не хватало. Цветы, что ли, ему притащить? Аморалис какой-нибудь, например... Но с документами надо было кончать в любом случае – в печенках уже. Будет вам, Капитан, ваша сраная романтика. 

Он сбросил с лица бумажки – Кэп недовольно заворчал, – и сел. Потянулся, не выпуская из руки бутылку Джека. И, поднявшись на ноги, оседлал Кэпа, уставившись на него пьяными глазами. Тот притих и послушно потянулся лапать. Рамлоу притерся поближе и, наклонившись, лизнул его в губы. Нет, обычно он так не делал. Да, это было дико. Но, бля, а зачем тогда вообще напиваться, если не сигать с пристани и не облизывать Капитанов? К тому же, у Кэпа в брюках мгновенно затвердело, и бумажки остались валяться на полу. Хуй с ним – до тридцати лет можно. А потом он себе новые больные методы съема найдет. 

Кэп довольно прищурился и, облизнувшись, потянулся к нему языком. Блядь. Ладно, в этом действительно что-то было. Рамлоу наклонился и лизнул еще раз, вобрал язык Кэпа в рот и втянул воздух – тот тихо застонал и прижал его крепче. Опять синяки оставит. Так и будет Рамлоу ходить с фиолетовой пятерней на заду... Он был почти уверен, что это смешно – только хотелось не ржать, а трахаться. С Кэпом, который сейчас самозабвенно вылизывал ему нижнюю губу. Больной фетишист. 

Рамлоу просунул между ними руку и положил ее Кэпу на брюки – тот толкнулся навстречу и укусил так, что Рамлоу тихо взвыл. Очень довольный собой, Кэп откинулся затылком на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза, продолжая слабо двигать бедрами. Рамлоу, воспользовавшись случаем, провел языком по колючей шее, раз, второй, оставил у уха засос. Вот обидно было, что они долго не держались. Можно было Кэпа всего ими разукрасить, и через полчаса он опять валялся, как новенький. Читер. 

Он расстегнул брюки, сначала себе, потом Кэпу, и еще раз потерся. Кэп довольно замычал, не открывая глаз и широко улыбаясь. Рамлоу, поддавшись пьяному порыву, еще раз куснул его. Слишком уж довольный. Кэп вскрикнул от неожиданности и рассмеялся, положил ладонь на член Рамлоу. Стало сразу жарко и хорошо. Он все еще к этому привыкал и, кажется, уже даже почти. Ну какая, нахуй, разница, что там с его ориентацией, если он спит с Капитаном Гидра? Вообще никакой. 

Кэп ласково погладил, провел большим пальцем по головке и двинул рукой. Рамлоу выдохнул и обхватил его член. 

Самой больной из привычек Кэпа было смотреть в глаза. Ну кто, блядь, смотрит в глаза тому, кому дрочит? А этот пялился вообще без стыда и, наверное, ждал того же от Рамлоу. Только вот с ним оно так не работало. 

Он хотел кончить – и не мог, блядь. Потому что Кэп уставился на него своими голубыми глазами и смотрел в самую, мать его, душу. 

– Больной... Кэп, ты больной, – прохрипел Рамлоу, чувствуя себя, как привязанный около мясной лавки голодный пес. 

– Почему? – прошептал тот, постанывая. Не, ну его-то все устраивало, он уже и затылком в диван уперся дальше некуда. Брови на переносице свел. Щеки стали, как нахлыстанные. И губы двигались. Молился... что ли...

– Потому что! – рыкнул Рамлоу и, прикрыв Кэпу глаза подрагивающей от напряжения рукой, кончил, выгнувшись. 

Так было лучше. Гораздо лучше. Кэп, лишенный зрения, вскрикнул и начал толкаться быстрее. Ну вот. Еще один фетиш нашелся...

Его хватило только на минуту: он закусил губу, сбился с ритма и кончил, уткнувшись лбом Рамлоу в плечо. И тут же прижал того к себе вплотную, скомкал под пальцами ткань футболки. Попытался отдышаться. 

Рамлоу, довольно ухмыльнувшись, дотянулся до своей бутыли и допил последние несколько глотков. 

– Идиллия...

– Алкоголь убивает, – невнятно пробормотал Кэп. 

Рамлоу устало фыркнул. 

– Не. Убиваем мы. А алкоголь ликвидирует бумажную волокиту после убийства. 

Кэп ненадолго замолк. 

– Мне все равно надо будет досмотреть отчеты. 

Блядь. Всего его, что ли, вылизать надо было, чтобы он унялся...

– Кэп. А давай я тебя оближу с ног до головы?

Тот только крепче сжал пальцы у него на футболке.


End file.
